The Joy of Christmas
by Ayaomi
Summary: What do the basketball players want for Christmas?? Click and check it out...


The Joy of Christmas  
  
*** Standard disclaimer applied***  
  
Hope you like this fic. Nothing much. Just did it on a spur of the moment.  
  
.................................  
  
RedFox: ne Rukawa, what would you want from Hana on Christmas?  
  
Rukawa: Stop calling him that!! *famous Rukawa glare*  
  
RedFox: ok.. fine if that's what you want you ungrateful brat. To think I wanted to get you the perfect Christmas present. -.-|||  
  
Rukawa: now that you mentioned it, I would like a naked Hana on the bed with a pair of handcuffs. That will do.  
  
*Just then, Sakuragi walked in, and stood there totally shocked at hearing Rukawa saying the gift he wants*  
  
RedFox: hmm. that can be arranged.  
  
Sakuragi: nani!? w..what d..did you jussst s..say? hell! I did not agree to y..your. y..your. your.. PRESENT!!  
  
Rukawa: But Hana-kun!! *pouts adorably*  
  
Sakuragi: Don't you try that on me. It won't work again.  
  
Rukawa: *scowl* b..but.  
  
RedFox: ne Rukawa, don't worry too much. *moves closer to whisper to Rukawa* I'll get your present ready for you.  
  
Rukawa: *evil grin* hnn. now back to OUR business do'aho. *picks up Sakuragi and walked towards the bedroom*  
  
RedFox: NOT MY BEDROOM!! ARGHHHH!!! RUKAWA!! AS MUCH AS I LIKE YOU, THERE BETTER NOT BE A STAIN ON MY _NEWLY_ WASHED BEDSHEETS OR ELSE YOU'LL NOT GET YOUR PRESENT!!!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
RedFox: YoZ Fujima!! Hi Hanagata!! How are the two of you doing?  
  
Fujima: Just fine... that is till the moment you came in.  
  
RedFox: hnn.. and I was about to ask what would you like for Christmas.  
  
Fujima: oh.. is that so? *brightens up a little*  
  
RedFox: Yeah.. that is if you want anything.  
  
Fujima: Hmm. now that you mentioned it. I do want something. *grin madly*  
  
RedFox: Oh no. I'm starting to regret this already.  
  
Fujima: I would like a Hanagata dressed in green, in a green colour restaurant, enjoying a candlelight dinner and by the way, the candle must be green as well. and I want him to spend a GREEN Christmas as well.  
  
Hanagata: Eto...  
  
RedFox: NANI!! A GREEN restaurant? Where in hell am I going to find a restaurant that is painted in GREEN?! And shouldn't it be a white Christmas?  
  
Fujima: But I like green. Green is such a nice colour.  
  
Hanagata: Eto..  
  
RedFox: oh well, at least you are both dressed.. not like that hentai Rukawa. *finally realizing that Hanagata is trying to speak for the pass few minutes* Yes Hana-chan?  
  
Hanagata: eto.. won't I look like a Christmas tree?  
  
RedFox: oh yeah.. that's quite true. but since you are so tall and all.. you'll be able to blend it with all the decorations.  
  
Hanagata: oh no. but Kenji~  
  
Fujima: So RedFox . that's settled.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ RedFox: now Mitsui. it's your turn.  
  
Mitsui: why did you take such a long time to come? I was starting to think you are not gonna come.  
  
RedFox: By the looks of thing, you'll not be cumming anytime soon if you continue to whine. *turns to look at Kogure* hi Kogure!! Been busy I see. *looks at the state he is in*  
  
Kogure: *blush*  
  
RedFox: kawaii~!!  
  
Mitsui: hey!!!  
  
RedFox: fine.. I'll make it short so that you can go back to your.. erm.. business..  
  
Mitsui: fine! I don't want too much. I just want to be with my Min-kun, in an romantic outdoor place, enjoying our dinner.  
  
Kogure: oh sashi. you are so sweet.  
  
Mitsui: *gazes deeply into Kogure's eyes* as I was saying, preferably with him wearing as little as possible.. it'll help save time on getting all those layers of clothes off.  
  
Kogure: Sashi!!! *blush deep red*  
  
RedFox: haha. ok ok.. I'll try to get it done. I'll go away now.. and enjoy your.. erm.. time. don't rush.. no pleasure in rushing.. *wink*  
  
Mitsui: yeah.. sure. whatever.. just get the hell out of here. I hope to continue where we stopped at.  
  
RedFox: k. *takes one last look at Kogure blushing adorably* bye.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Koshino: SENDOH AKIRA!!!!!!  
  
RedFox: wah!!! What happened? Where's the fire?? Sendoh?? Sendoh?? Huh? Sendoh: Hiro-kun!! I'm here.. Did you miss me?  
  
Koshino: baka Akira. You are one hour late you know that?  
  
Sendoh: sorry, I was getting ready for tonight. I'm sure you'll have a PLEASUREABLE night. *cuddles*  
  
RedFox: sorry to interrupt your erm.. cuddling.. I'm here to ask what present you want as Christmas present?  
  
Sendoh: I want my Hiro-kun!!  
  
Koshino: Akira!!! *punch*  
  
Sendoh: *grins* I want him covered in cream. Preferably strawberry cream. So that I can lick him clean. And maybe a little bath after that. *Smile charmingly*  
  
RedFox: Sendooohhhh.. *swoon*  
  
Koshino: Akira!! What did you just say?? And keep your hands to yourself!!!!  
  
RedFox: consider it done. I'll not disturb you any further.  
  
Sendoh: Bye RedFox -san *cuddles*  
  
Koshino: AKIRA!!!!! YOUR HANDS!! NOT THERE!!  
  
RedFox: seems they are enjoying themselves. *walk off grining madly* 


End file.
